


Love Letters

by winnowd



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Letters, M/M, Romantic declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnowd/pseuds/winnowd
Summary: Love letters the Old Guard have written to each other throughout history
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Love Letters

The following is a selection of letters and fragments from the “Yours Forever: Love Letters Through the Ages” exhibit at the National Epistolary Museum. Painstakingly preserved, restored, and translated by our team of experts, these letters are a delight for the romantic in all of us. Fall in love with these passionate writers, and then come visit us to view our full collection!

*

_A collection of three letter fragments, believed to have been written by the same author. Note that the quality of the handwriting, as well as several unusual grammatical errors, may indicate that the author was not fluent in the language. Translated from Arabic. Tunisia, 13th century._

First:

To begin with, I love you. It's unexpected, but I love you.

Second:

I love you. I am here [illegible] with you.

Third:

[illegible] sun in the sky, no clouds could hide you. [illegible] forever.

*

_Given some of the language used here, both the author and the recipient are generally assumed to have been women. And these ladies were no mere gal pals! The letter grows increasingly explicit, but sadly the final lines were torn away and have been lost to history. Censorship, coincidence, or simply the ravages of time? We may never know. Translated from Italian. 14th century._

For days I've thought of nothing but the mole upon your breast. That single speck could mar the beauty of any other creature but never you, my love. Instead that drop, like ink, is a note in the melody of our passion. Your breasts sing me sweet harmonies, and that mole is a pensato. May the song of your body never end. Serenade me for eternity, and I will savour every note like drops of honey. Touch them to my lips, and reach inside of me with your music. Stroke my very core with your songs, and bring me to ecstasy with [letter torn]

*

_This papyrus is badly weathered by time, and only three words have remained legible enough to translate. However, these words do suggest that the original message may have been romantic in nature. Take a look and see if you agree with our historians. Translated from Greek. Egypt, 3rd century._

heart

thoughts

always

*

_This letter was written in two different languages (three, if you include the name of the recipient being written in Arabic). The author switches freely between languages, giving the impression of reaching for whatever words he can think of, in order to properly express his feelings. Translated from Latin, Italian, and Arabic. Italy, 1872._

My dearest Yusuf,

Like Paul, I was on the road to Damascus when I was blinded by your light. Your love makes me pure in a way I could never have imagined. How could I be a sinner when I am blessed by the comfort of your arms, and the caress of your lips? Our bed is my confessional, where I am absolved of all my sins. If I ever doubt that my prayers are heard, I must simply look into your eyes, and my faith is renewed.

Yours always,

Nico

*

_This letter is something of a mystery. Though it was discovered in western Brazil in 1835, it was written in Arabic, an unusual language for the region at that time. The letter was also remarkably well-preserved despite its age. It was likely treasured by those who possessed it, and for good reason: the captivating poetry is written in a stunning calligraphy that is a work of art in its own right. Translated from Arabic, 12th century._

Ask of me anything, my love, and I would give it to you.

Ask me for my heart and I would cut it from my chest, for you are my life and in your hands my heart would beat again.

Ask me for the heavens and I would pluck each star from the sky for you to eat, ripe and sweet as apricots, until the night was so dark that only your light illuminated it.

You asked me for beautiful words, and though no poetry could compare with the radiance of your face, I would never deny you anything. My love, I will write you poems for centuries, simply because you asked.

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, though admittedly most are pretty obvious:
> 
> First letter(s): From Nicky to Joe
> 
> Second letter: From Quynh to Andy (From Wikipedia: “A pensato is … a written note which is neither played nor heard. 'This meant that a note had to be so indescribably tender and soft that it was only allowed to be thought of.'” It's almost certainly anachronistic to use the term in this letter, but sometimes you have to choose romance over historical accuracy!)
> 
> Third “letter”: From Andy to Quynh (likely commissioned – I have my doubts about Andy's literacy abilities before she met Joe)
> 
> Fourth letter: From Nicky to Joe (obviously)
> 
> Fifth letter: From Joe to Nicky


End file.
